Pasión esmeralda
by Kookosnuss
Summary: Puedo darles la experiencia completa de tener una novia, pero los besos en los labios no están permitidos.
1. Chapter 1

PASIÓN ESMERALDA.

Summary: Puedo darles la experiencia completa de tener una novia, pero los besos en los labios no están permitidos.

Disclaimer: Naruto es completamente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 1

El enorme espejo reflejaba la hermosa chica de veintitrés años, cabello rosa y lacio hasta media espalda atado en una cola alta, ojos verdes acompañados de unas largas pestañas de un rosa aún más pálido que su cabello, rasgos femeninos y delicados. El leve rastro de maquillaje la hacía ver aún más hermosa, mientras el rojo de sus labios le daban la característica de mujer madura.

Hoy se cumplia un año de trabajo, no penso que llegaria tan lejos en aquella profesión aun recordaba claramente el momento al ser entrevistada.

 _Flash Back_

El edificio de cristales negros le daba la bienvenida con aquel cartel de letras blancas a un costado "ANBU" se podía leer, según su amiga Ino y Hinata era un gran trabajo, la Association North of Beauties for yoU, era muy popular con buena paga y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, dinero. La universidad exige gastos y siendo una huérfana sin nada, tenía que buscar algún trabajo más decente que el de repartidora de pizzas.

Al cruzar las puertas giratorias encontró a mas mujeres hermosas de la nunca espero ver juntas, todas llevaban un perfecto vestido negro entallado de escote generoso y el cabello brillante. Su costumbre de compararse a las demas salio a flote, estaba segura que debía verse ridícula en aquellos jeans azules y la camisa blanca, acompañada de sus converse infaltables, y por favor no hablemos de su cabello rosa en una desordenada trenza. El pensamiento de dar media vuelta y salir de allí, cruzó su cabeza.

Sin embargo, con la poca seguridad que poseía y la clara advertencia de una rubia furiosa, llego hasta la recepción para toparse con una castaña.

-Disculpe. Tengo una cita con Tsunade-sama.

La mirada chocolate la evaluó detenidamente para brindarle una sonrisa amable.

-Señorita Haruno, en un momento estará con ella.

La pelirosa dio un asentimiento, no pasados cinco minutos una mujer de cabello corto y ojos profundamente negros le pidió que la siguiera. Sakura estaba intimidada, la mujer delante de ella tenía una actitud fría y critica pero lo no pasaba desapercibido era la belleza misteriosa que poseia.

La pelirosa apretaba sus puños en un intento fallido de calmar sus nervios, sentia el corazon a mil y sus manos sudadas, además del calor en sus mejillas. Podía asegurar que nunca en su vida se vería más nerviosa que en ese momento. Luego de que el ascensor llegara al último piso la mujer salió contoneando sus caderas, el largo pasillo mostró un escritorio y una puerta de cristal. La mujer dio dos toques y abrió la puerta adentrándose, Sakura un poco dudosa la siguió.

Allí fue cuando Sakura supo que era un patito feo y que ni siquiera cincuenta cirugías le ayudarían a ser bonita. Incluso exhalo el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Detrás de un escritorio moderno, una rubia de ojos miel y cuerpo exuberante miraba con molestia hacia ellas. Su figura estaba entallada en un vestido gris y un cinturón verde hacia juego con los tacones.

-Shizune, puedes dejarnos.

La pelinegra salió con una sonrisa luego de dar una reverencia.

Una vez estaban solas, la mirada miel se relajó notablemente pero los nervios de la menor aún seguían sin querer aflojar.

-Sakura, puedes sentarte. Mira, yo no muerdo así que por favor, cálmate.

A paso moderado tomó asiento frente a la rubia. Saco una hoja y se la tendió a la rubia quien no tardó mucho en tomarla y leerla.

-Bien, eres estudiante de medicina, eso es bueno. No has tenido muchos trabajos por ende no tienes experiencia. Supongo que Ino te ha explicado a que nos dedicamos.

-No lo ha hecho, Tsunade-sama.

Parecía impresionante que la chica pudiera hablar aun cuando de sus ojos el nerviosismo era latente.

-Somos escort. Espera. Quiero que entiendas el término, antes de juzgar.

Dijo la rubia ya que la boca de la chica frente a ella se habia abierto. Y la verdad es que Sakura pensó inmediatamente que sus amigas eran una prostitutas de lo peor. Tomó un respiro y miro seriamente a la persona delante de ella.

-Una escort es una acompañante remunerada, es decir, una persona a la que el cliente paga por acudir con él a reuniones, fiestas, salidas a otra ciudad, entre otros lugares. La contratación puede incluir o no sexo.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios rosa, ella estaba segura de que al menos sus amigas no eran una putas totales.

-En la mayoría de los casos, el cliente de este servicio busca sobre todo el sentimiento de superioridad que proporciona estar acompañado por una mujer con un alto nivel de estudios y una excelente presencia.

Sakura lo entendía, el sexo no era algo obligatorio. No es como si ella con sus veintidós años fuera virgen pero tampoco se le habia regalado a todo el que pasaba. De pronto su ceño se frunció.

-¿Por qué trabajar con ustedes cuando puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta?

Tsunade ciertamente se sorprendió, frente a ella tenía a alguien inteligente. Con una pequeña sonrisa procedió a explicarle las ventajas de tenerla como socia.

-Antes que nada, no nos veas como una amenaza. Solo tomamos un pequeño porcentaje de lo que ganas, además hacemos que todo el trabajo de seleccionar a un hombre sea más fácil para ti. Todas las horas que podrias pasar seleccionando a alguien, podrías usarlas atendiendo a otros. Te brindariamos un departamento, un vehiculo y ajustamos las citas a convenir con tu horario de universidad y de las próximas pasantías en el hospital.

Fuera de que no era un trabajo usual, realmente le convenía. Sin embargo, Sakura tenía un ligero inconveniente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido a los ojos miel cuando notaron el sonrojo.

-Yyo mm no ccreo poder trabajar para usted.

La extrañes en el rostro de la rubia la hizo vacilar en decirle o no.

-No veo porque no.

-No luzco como las chicas que trabajan para usted, soy basica.

Oh. Allí estaba, la chica tenía problemas de confianza. Al parecer de Tsunade la chica era bonita, muy bonita. De pronto se encontró detallandola.

Tenía un poco comun cabello rosa ondulado hasta la cintura, unos bonitos y grandes ojos verdes, la tez melocotón, rasgos finos y bastantes interesantes, la cintura pequeña, muy baja de estatura, senos medianos acordes a su cuerpo y un enorme trasero. La chica era bastante peculiar pero bella.

Sin duda sería una gran inversión para el negocio, solo tenía que elevar su autoestima con los hombres indicados y ya luego todo sería perfecto

-Estás contratada. El lunes comienzas tu entrenamiento.

Sakura sonrió estrechando la mano de la rubia.

-Solo recuerda esto: Puedes dar la experiencia completa de tener una novia, pero los besos en los labios no están permitidos.

Fin del Flashback.

Salió de sus pensamientos, hoy era la primera vez que iba a acompañar a una de las personas mas influyentes en Konoha. Gracias a Tsunade sabía como controlar sus nervios, pero la ansiedad por saber de quién se trataba la estaba matando.

Podría ser cualquiera, un político, un doctor, un actor, cualquier humano con una polla entre las piernas. Den gracias por su lenguaje a Ino.

Al menos el vestido negro la hacia ver mas alta de lo que realmente era, pero la falta de brasier seria notable para cualquiera, lo único que amaba de ese atuendo eran los enormes tacones con los que habia aprendido a caminar. Bellisimos tacones de encaje negro. Una última mirada al espejo y salió del baño.

Camino hasta el salón de su departamento cuando un mensaje de texto la alertó.

"Estoy abajo"

Tomó el pequeño sobre, colocó dentro el teléfono y salió del departamento. El ascensor la esperaba, presiono el boton y este bajo en menos de tres minutos. Se acercó hasta la salida y allí estaba aquel sujeto en un perfecto traje negro.

¿Continuará?

* * *

¡Nuevo proyecto!

Esto es como una pequeñísima intro, seguro los demás capítulos son más largos.

¿Quién quieren que sea el primero? Jaja los reviews son gratis.


	2. Chapter 2

PASIÓN ESMERALDA.

Summary: Puedo darles la experiencia completa de tener una novia, pero los besos en los labios no están permitidos.

Disclaimer: Naruto es completamente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 2

El sujeto se encontraba de espaldas hablando por teléfono, lo más llamativo del hombre según Sakura seria su cabello gris en punta, realmente ya no se sentía un bicho extraño de cabello rosa. El traje se ajustaba en las partes adecuadas al cuerpo masculino mostrando un cuerpo bien trabajado por ello la pelirosa no pensó que se trataría de un anciano.

Al momento en que terminó de hablar dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una de las mujeres mas atractivas que habia recibido de aquel lugar.

-Señorita Haruno, me complace conocerla al fin.

A pesar de ser llamada por su apellido, cosa que odiaba, sus labios carmesí formaron una pequeña sonrisa, el hombre de lentes oscuros tendió su mano y la tomó con delicadeza, un imperceptible escalofrío recorrió su piel en el momento en que él la estrecho para ayudarla a entrar en el auto.

-Señor Hatake, me complacería si me tuteara.

Dijo sentándose en la parte de atrás, su tono de voz era seguro y con la sensualidad adecuada. El peligris se posiciono a un lado de ella, cerró la puerta y comenzó a escribir en una laptop, la vista rapida y agil de la chica pudo reconocer la investigación de medicina en cuanto a la Heterocromía.

-Por supuesto, Sakura. Solo te agradeceria el mismo trato.

El hombre pudo notar como los ojos verdes seguían lo que escribía con gran atención, no evitó la mueca de sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

-Creo que tiene un error. La heterocromía es una anomalía de los ojos, ocurre cuando una persona u otra especie animal tiene demasiada o muy poca melanina en el cuerpo, puede ser congénita o adquirida.

Por la mente del peligris paso la rápida visión de su ex-novia.

-Así que dices que la heterocromía, es mayormente una mutación genética.

Los lentes oscuros desaparecieron dejando ver dos ojos de un color diferente cada uno. El marrón llegaba casi a negro y el otro azul miraron directamente a la poseedora de los ojos verdes. Un nudo se instaló en la garganta de la chica quien sin poder desviar la mirada quedó prendada de aquellos ojos.

Ninguno abandonó la conexión hasta que el auto se detuvo y miles de voces se escucharon junto al sonido de las cámaras. Sakura fue la primera en desviar la mirada y mirarse en el pequeño espejo, Kakashi solo la veia realizar todo con sumo cuidado. Ella acomodo el pañuelo en la solapa del saco y pasó la mano por el suave y sedoso cabello gris.

-Tenemos que bajar, Kakashi.

Susurro la pelirosa. La puerta fue abierta y el peligris salió, como un caballero la ayudó a bajar, la pequeña mano se aferró al brazo y miles de flash la cegaron por un momento, recobró la sonrisa y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Kakashi miraba a las cámaras y a la atractiva chica quien desempeñaba su papel a la perfección.

-¿Es su novia Hatake-san? ¿Quien es ella? ¿Señorita podría tomarle una foto sola?

Kakashi se separó por unos momentos y ambos fueron fotografiados por separado. Sakura ajena a tener tanta atención sobre ella solo deseaba poder salir del lente de esas cámaras. El peligris la tomó de la mano y se alejaron del lugar para entrar en un ambiente más relajado, acorde a los lugares donde Sakura habia tenido sus anteriores citas.

El salón estaba repleto de mesas en dorado y rosas rojas, el evento claramente era para donar a la caridad ya que muchos de los empresarios más importantes se encontraban allí, además de la enorme pancarta que lo citaba.

Las mujeres jóvenes se paseaban colgadas del brazo de millonarios excesivamente viejos, lo cual sería lo peor visto pero claro todos lo dejaban pasar ya que bajo el tema de caridad todo estaba permitido, incluso el disgusto de ver dos personas que fácilmente podrían caer en la categoría de vulgar.

Durante una larga hora saludaron a más personas de las que Sakura ahora podría recordar pero pronto se vio llevada por su pareja hasta el pequeño bar. Inconsciente soltó un suspiro, básicamente su cerebro se encontraba apagado a tal punto de parecer solo una muñeca guiada por el guapo hombre a su lado.

-Agua por favor.

Pidió sin esperar a que Kakashi ordenara, otra cosa de salir con hombres era que tenía que medir la cantidad de alcohol que bebía por ello solo se mantenía con agua, escasas veces consumía bebidas ya que nunca las bebía completamente. El bartender colocó sobre la barra un whisky y la copa de agua.

-Ya estas aburrida.

Más que una pregunta fue una confirmación, por lo que un poco de color subió a las mejillas de Sakura. Siempre tenía que mantenerse atenta al cliente, incluso si hablaba de cosas absurdas ella lo tomaría como lo más importante del mundo, estaba fallando miserablemente.

-Por supuesto que no. Me parece maravilloso que realicen estas reuniones de recaudación para la caridad.

-Sin embargo, te parece aburrido el hecho de saludar a tantas personas de las que seguro no necesitarás y puede que nunca mas volveras a ver.

-Lees la mente o algo asi, ¿cierto?

Un negacion fue lo que recibió del hombre. Kakashi era un hombre atractivo quizá de unos treinta y ocho, conocido como uno de los grandes investigadores en el campo de la medicina oftalmológica. Sus ojos bicolores, junto al rostro de hombre de mundo le daba esa característica que la mayoría de las mujeres buscan, sin dejar atrás la inmensa fortuna que su padre dejó en sus manos. El Hatake era el prototipo de hombre perfecto pero muy al pesar de algunas, todo la atención de este se mantenía en su trabajo desde la muerte de su prometida.

Sakura bebía con parsimonia de la copa de agua, sus labios carmesí golpeaban de manera sensual y delicada la superficie dejando un leve rastro de tono rojizo, Kakashi era un hombre bastante visual, el más mínimo movimiento puede despertar diferentes sensaciones en su interior por ello nunca prestaba demasiada atención a las acciones de las personas. Sin embargo, con la chica era algo imposible de evitar sus ojos le siguen inevitablemente.

Su mente divagaba en los labios de la mujer, jugando a imaginar cómo sería la sensación de tener los labios sobre su piel, sobre sus propios labios, ahora mismo se arrepentía de no haber hecho el pedido correcto. Aunque claro todo se debía que las fotos de la chica no habían sido publicadas en la web y solo la eligió por su nombre, edad y conocimientos.

-Hablame de ti, Sakura.

Dijo el peligris con interés sin desviar la mirada. Allí fue cuando Sakura entendió que era el turno de ella para entretenerle.

-¿Qué quieres saber? Kakashi.

El hecho de que el peligris hallase colocado su mano sobre su pierna derecha no la ponía nerviosa, en absoluto. El problema se centraba en el cambio de voz carente de sentimientos a una de barítono excesivamente sexual.

Kakashi exuda sexualidad como no se habia dado cuenta antes, sin importar la edad o su dinero él habia nacido con un alto nivel de sex appeal. Sakura no caía en la categoría de chica tonta, Tsunade misma se lo habia dicho por eso es que tenia el poder de tener a cualquier hombre solo trabajando un poco su cerebro del que tanto se jactaba en la universidad y es que si, cada que alguien la halagaba su ego subía por los cielos y se mantenía varios días con una actitud completamente diferente.

-Todo lo que estés dispuesta a contarme.

Entre las reglas de las que disponía la compañía se encontraba la número 4: "No es necesario que ellos sepan la verdad". Pero Sakura era un libro abierto, todos se lo decían, incluso era mejor omitir que responder.

-Estudio medicina, tengo una hermana, mis padres están muy lejos...

Continuó hablando y respondiendo todas las exhaustivas preguntas de Kakashi sin titubear, hasta cierto punto se estaba comenzando a creer la vida que habia inventado en esos escasos cuarenta minutos.

El peligris colaboraba con su mentira, contando cosas de su vida personal y casi no era necesario mirarle a los ojos para que creyese en ella. Hasta que la suave risa de él la sacó de su zona de confort.

-Debería creerte todo lo que me has dicho.

Fue como el castillo de naipes cuando se derrumba con una suave brisa al igual que la sonrisa de Sakura.

Kakashi sabía que ella mentía con todas letras, con esa boca sensual mentía y de la peor manera. Además de que con cada palabra sus ojos evitaban mirarlo a toda costa, su pupila temblaba ligeramente y él lo sabía. Inclusive al momento en que su expresión se tenso por segundos y volvió a relajarse todo se hizo más evidente.

-Deberías creerme.

Aseguro con seriedad la chica. La sonrisa del hombre se expandió picaramente.

-Juguemos a las mentiras. Dime una.

El ceño de la chica se frunció y Kakashi la encontró más atractiva que nunca. La mente de Sakura trabajo rápida en busca de un tema diferente al tema de las mentiras y sin detenerse a evaluar lo que diría soltó lo que llevaba en mente durante toda la velada.

-No eres atractivo.

-Eres un asco mintiendo.

Carcajeo el mayor con burla. Sakura pensó que quizá él tenía un ego muy alto y busco picarlo un poco.

-Y tu eres muy bueno.

-Ah ¿sí?

Replicó divertido, sin perder de vista como la mano de la pelirosa fue a dar en el cuello de su camisa. Conscientemente ella buscaba incomodarlo de algún modo.

-Hasta ahora, no creo que no me hayas dicho ninguna.

Dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin retirar la mano del hombre.

-Soy excesivamente bueno.

Kakashi miro como los labios se fruncieron falsamente y se permitió tragar el pequeño nudo en su garganta.

-¡Oh! me has mentido.

-Nunca lo sabrás.

Sakura se encontró alejando su mano del pecho duro mientras lo miraba ceñuda a los ojos. Kakashi nunca habia coqueteado con una chica de aquella manera, con suaves toques, palabras llenas de sarcasmo y gestos tan evidentes. Pero encontró satisfactoria su compañía olvidándose de aquellos viejos. Sonrió como hacía tanto tiempo.

La pelirosa se sintió desfallecer y apretó sus piernas en busca de un mejor apoyo que el de aquella silla. Bien, con esa sonrisa de dientes incluidos se le dejaría decir todas las mentiras del mundo.

Más tarde se encontraron paseando a las afueras del jardín perfectamente decorado, en ningún momento Kakashi la habia dejado a un lado y de alguna forma agradeció ser estudiante de medicina ya que los colegas del peligris siempre terminaban hablando de temas relacionados a ella. Podía ver como los ojos de su pareja brillaban de una forma diferente cuando ella intervenía en el debate, además de que todos los hombres les elogiaban.

El reloj anunció las diez de la noche y eso solo significaba una cosa, el final de otra noche como escort. Sakura se sintió satisfecha con su trabajo cuando Kakashi le dirigió a un lugar más apartado de todas las personas presentes.

-Es hora Kakashi, debo irme.

Susurro, caminando hacia la limusina en la que el chofer ya le esperaba con la puerta abierta. De imprevisto fue tomada de la muñeca delicadamente.

-Deberías quedarte.

La frase contenía el doble sentido que todo hombre decía a su pareja luego de una cita perfecta. Los dos eran adultos y comprendían el doble sentido, que en este caso incluía sexo pero claro Sakura era consciente de que él no habia pagado por ello.

Sin embargo, no podía negar la tensión sexual que se formaba alrededor de ellos con cada broma o toque, inclusive sus miradas contenían una gran cantidad de esta tensión. Solo tenía que dejar la puerta entreabierta y él pasaría cuando quisiera.

-Quizá para la próxima.

Y con eso entro a la limosina dejando a un peligris pensando en la próxima vez que necesitaría de sus servicios exclusivos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por sus comentarios, y blah, blah, blah. Yo no soy buena en este tipo de historias pero he decidido intentarlo asi que aca me teneis, voy a terminarla y si no me gusta la borro.

Si estas aqui te agradezco por leer mis tonterias. Hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

PASIÓN ESMERALDA.

Summary: Puedo darles la experiencia completa de tener una novia, pero los besos en los labios no están permitidos.

Disclaimer: Naruto es completamente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 3

.

.

.

.

.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas salido con uno de los profesores de la universidad!

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y la pelirosa continuó escribiendo en la computadora sin prestarle mucha atención a las dos chicas que se pintaban las uñas en su cama.

-Ya te he dicho dos veces que si. Pero él, no es MI profesor.

-En el siguiente semestre lo será, Sakura-chan.

Replicó la peliazul mientras se limaba las uñas. Hinata era de esas chicas con las que la pubertad decidió ser generosa, grandes pechos suaves, un culo decente, cara de niña y bastante femenina, hasta el destino habia sido bueno colocandola en una familia adinerada. Hinata también trabajaba como escort pero lo de ella no incluía sexo de ninguna manera, ella solo quería salir del yugo familiar y valerse por sí misma en su carrera de diseñadora de interiores.

-Te imaginas cuando te vea en la universidad con tus fachas después de verte super buena, se llevará un susto de muerte.

La rubia reía caóticamente pero Sakura tuvo que aceptar que la risa de Ino era agradable.

Ino parecía una modelo, alta, esbelta y con una de esas caras sensuales con cierto aire de virgen. Ella era familiar de Tsunade, su sobrina. Ino era de esas chicas superficiales, de esas que buscan un esposo millonario, estudiante de modelaje profesional, bastante promiscua con un vocabulario bastante amplio y vulgar.

-Ino tiene razón, Sakura-chan. Deberías usar ropa mas linda en la uni.

Y esta conversación parecía la historia sin fin, básicamente desde que ella inició su carrera de medicina ellas le insistieron en vestir más acorde a su edad, debido a que ella solía usar jeans y cualquier camisa, daba igual lo que usará siempre estaría bajo la bata blanca de profesión.

-¿Y que sugieren? ¿Una falda super corta? Seguro no me dejan pasar de la puerta.

-No, no. Bueno, si. Pero que la falda sea tubo ceñida a la cintura hasta las rodillas.

-¡Y tacones! No es necesario maquillaje, solo labial y voila.

Ambas chicas se confabularon para armar atuendos para la ocupada pelirosa quien solo revisaba cada informe y continuaba escribiendo en su laptop, sin prestar mucha atención al desastre en que se habia convertido su armario.

En lo más profundo de su ser, quería evitar encontrarse a Kakashi en los pasillos de la universidad pero si llegaba a suceder y la veía con sus converse sucias y jeans rasgados, su orgullo de mujer saldría herido aun si él no le mencionaba nada. Él parecía el tipo de hombre que necesitaba una mujer que le represente, una chica linda, de gran cuerpo, con un extenso conocimiento y que fuera sexualmente vibrante, igual a él.

Kakashi tenía todo lo que una mujer como ella deseaba, ademas de que se permitió investigar un poco en cuanto a su persona, a su sensual persona. Y le resultaba imposible de creer que él la habia escogido entre tantas chicas para pasar una velada tan importante con ella.

La chica se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos se veían invadidos a cada segundo por aquel cliente, ella no podia tener mas contacto que el extrictamente profesional, si el pagaba por tiempo a sus reuniones ella no se negaría pero la constante pregunta de si él sería capaz de contratarla para sexo afloraba en su mente. No involucres sentimientos, se decía constantemente desde que entró a su departamento luego del evento de caridad.

Dejó de vivir en su mente para darse cuenta del desastre que acomodan sus amigas, agradeció tenerlas en su vida, ellas estaban locas cada una a su manera pero siempre estaban cuando las necesitaba.

Escucho el chasquido de los dedos de la rubia. Empujo la mano fuera de su rostro.

-Frente, ¿Nos estas escuchando?

-Si, si. ¿Qué me decían?

Ambas chicas solo negaron para mostrarle la cantidad de conjuntos que habían combinado.

-Te dejamos varios combinados en el armario. Deberás escoger los zapatos que quieres, maquillaje y eso.

-Ino-chan los ha escogido para que sean cómodos, solo tienen ese toque elegante y sexy que llevas a las citas del trabajo.

-Entiendo. Ahora que recuerdo ustedes no tenían que ir a una cita doble.

Los ojos perlas se abrieron desmesuradamente, la chica rubia se calzo los tacones tomó sus bolsas y con la Hyuga salió de la habitación de la pelirosa. Ambas lanzaron besos al aire en forma de despedida y Sakura escuchó como la puerta principal se cerraba con más fuerza de la debida.

Sakura miraba con extremo aburrimiento la pantalla con el informe terminado, unos cuantos clics mas y lo habia enviado a su profesora correspondiente. Se estiró con pereza en la silla para recoger su cabello en un chongo imperfecto, llevaba haciendo ese condenado informe desde hacia tres noches y finalmente lo habia terminado, ahora como de costumbre no tenía una sola tarea que realizar.

Esa noche tenía pasantía en el hospital lo cual serian unas 9 horas, probablemente debería dormir. Pronto recordó las clases especiales que habia comenzado a impartir el especialista en cirugias, Kabuto Yakushi.

Se levantó con la energía renovada, tomó una rapida ducha y cogio uno de los tantos conjuntos que sus amigas habían dejado listos para ella.

Enfundada en los pantalones blancos de talle alto ceñidos a sus piernas, la camisa sin mangas roja y las botas negras de 9 centímetros, quedó conforme. Aun era ella pero mas prolija y alta, dejó el cabello en su chongo y se colocó los lentes. Tomó las carpetas, su bolso y la distintiva bata blanca.

El taxi se detuvo frente a la entrada de la universidad, bajo con recelo. Nunca nadie la habia visto vestida de aquella forma tan diferente, ignorando varias miradas atónitas se dirigió a la facultad de medicina. Las notas informativas decían que las clases de Yakushi serían en el aula 15-b.

Se colocó la bata y con paso firme, pasando entre varios chicos se perdió en los pasillos del segundo piso, una carpeta resbaló antes de llegar a su destino, se agacho para tomarla al elevar la vista del suelo encontró que en la entrada del aula 15-b estaban dos hombres de cabello gris hablando animadamente, el alma abandonó su cuerpo por segundos quedando paralizada sin saber qué hacer.

Ese condenado peinado lo reconocería en las profundidades del infierno, en un intento de escape rápido y sin sentido volteo en completo silencio para regresar por donde habia llegado, hasta que una voz la detuvo.

-Sakura, pensé que no llegarías.

Maldito Kabuto.

Compuso una sonrisa en su rostro y con todos los nervios del mundo, se giró en dirección a los hombres. El Hatake la miraba con insistencia sin perderse el camino que hizo hasta llegar a ellos. El chico de lentes la abrazo afectivo y ella depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-De hecho. Tengo otros asuntos de último minuto, Kabuto-san.

La mirada bicolor acechaba a la chica, con los ojos entrecerrados. La pelirosa evitaba el contacto visual con el más alto, dirigiéndose en todo momento a su conocido amigo.

-Oh, lo lamento. Sakura este es Hatake Kakashi.

Dijo para presentarlos y evitar la descortesía. Sakura infundiendose valor miró al hombre y extendió su mano su mano, este la tomo con fuerza y pudo sentir el pulso rápido de la chica. Con una media sonrisa agregó.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, Sakura.

-Si, lo mismo digo.

Respondió soltándose rápida del agarre del hombre. Kabuto un poco obvio y algo anonadado de ver a su amigo sonreir hablo.

-Así que ya se conocían.

-Amigo, échale un vistazo a los periódicos.

Sakura se sintió fuera de lugar con la conversación de cómo ellos se habían conocido. Kakashi se acababa de inventar una historia bastante buena acerca de que se conocieron en el hospital y él la invitó a ser su compañera en la gala y un montón de cosas más, lo más increíble era que Kabuto le creía cada palabra.

Se sintió agradecida cuando un grupo de personas se adentraron al salón donde Kabuto impartirá las clases, eso significaba que Hatake se iría. Como lo habia imaginado los hombres se dieron un apretón de manos y Kabuto entro al salon.

-Apurate a entrar, Sakura.

Ella dio un asentimiento, ni siquiera sabía porque carajos seguía parada allí afuera con ese peligris que le ponía nerviosa. Quizá solo tenía que aclarar unos puntos al hombre y que no se fuera de lenguas, aunque pensándolo bien él no parecía ser asi, ademas acababa de mentirle a Kabuto sobre de que la habia contratado como scort, salio de sus pensamientos cuando él la llamó.

-La clase ya comenzó.

-Usted no dirá nada, ¿cierto?

El ceño de Kakashi se frunció con demasía, llegaba a parecer molesto con las palabras de la mujer. Sakura tragó fuerte y en ningún momento abandonó su mirada.

-Que mal concepto tienes de mi.

-Lo siento. Es solo que no es algo que le digo a todos.

Él asintió entendiendo el miedo escondido en las palabras de ella. Su rostro volvió a ser el mismo relajado de hacía unos minutos y se acercó peligrosamente, invadiendo el espacio personal de la pelirosa. Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron y Kakashi pudo apreciar como la pupila se dilataba bajo su cercano escrutinio.

-Me encanto verte, Sakura. Hasta pronto.

Susurro sobre los labios secos de la chica. Dio media vuelta y se perdió en la vuelta del pasillo. La pelirosa sintió la calidez en sus mejillas y entró en el salón bajo la atenta mirada de Kabuto.

Tenía que evitar encontrarse a ese hombre, otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

PASIÓN ESMERALDA.

Summary: Puedo darles la experiencia completa de tener una novia, pero los besos en los labios no están permitidos.

Disclaimer: Naruto es completamente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 4

:::

::

:

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde su primera aparición con el importante Hatake, y los pedidos de su persona se hacían cada vez más numerosos. Tsunade manejaba cada cita y por supuesto no la enviaba a todas solo a unas pocas extrictamente seleccionadas. Hasta los momentos ninguna ameritaba sus servicios sexuales pero Tsunade le tenía dicho que pronto tendría que hacer al menos una. Además de que su rubia amiga le aconsejó que debía probar el sexo después de tanta dieta.

Normalmente, ella no caía en la categoría de chicas de una noche, pero cuanto más lo pensaba las ganas de intentarlo iban en aumento. El único hombre a quien tenía ganas de, en el lenguaje colorido de Ino, follar tenia dias sin cruzar palabra con él. Desde aquella vez en la clase especial de Kabuto tuvieron contacto, solía escuchar su voz extremadamente masculina en los pasillos y puede que sus caminos se cruzaran en más de una ocasión pero eso no los habia hecho acercarse a entablar una conversación.

Sus éticas de trabajo no lo permitían.

Sakura no era arriesgada en ningún sentido, siempre por lo seguro. Basada en hechos, pruebas y cuanta basura necesitará para sentirse cómoda en lo que hacía.

El profesor dio la orden de salida, todos sus compañeros salieron lo mas rapido posible dejándola sola. Recogió sus cosas con paciencia para despedirse del profesor, caminó entre los pasillo esperando encontrarse alguna de sus compañeras pero en su último año todos estaban tan o más ocupados que ella.

Desistió de ir en busca de un almuerzo rápido, llegó a la salida y vio como un hombre peligris se adentraba en el auto negro. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, estaba tan segura de que allí iba Kakashi con toda su caliente sexualidad.

Su telefono vibro en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, en unos extraordinarios malabares con la carpeta, la bata, la cartera, el maletin y el telefono en si, logro contestarlo.

-¿Si, diga?

-Es Tsunade. Necesito que vengas a la oficina.

Y sin más colgó. Se dio cuenta que tenía unos 14 mensajes sin abrir, realmente la universidad estaba acabando con su poca vida social. Un taxi se detuvo frente a ella y se subió, para darle la dirección y quedar en un profundo sueño.

El toque en su hombro la hizo abrir los ojos para toparse con los de el hombre de taxi.

-Hemos llegado señorita.

Sakura asintió, pago el costo del viaje y con todas su pertenencias se encaminó hacia la compañía. Al entrar, todas la chicas la miraron con una gran y cálida sonrisa, una de ellas se acercó para tomar todo lo que sostenía la pelirosa y dejarle una taza de café en las manos. Esta sólo pudo agradecer mientras subía al ascensor y bebía el café dulzón.

Tan pronto como salió de este, Shizune le dirigió una mirada con un leve asentimiento para volver a su trabajo en la computadora. Un suspiro largo escapo de los labios rosa y empujo la puerta.

-Me alegra que al menos tengas la decencia de venir cuando se te necesita.

El tono de voz de la rubia hizo presente un escalofrío en la chica.

-Lo siento, Tsunade-sama. He acudido a las citas, pero no poseo del tiempo suficiente para venir y hacerle los informes. Sin embargo, los hombres con los que he salido aseguraron que ellos mismos le harían llegar todo en cuanto a mi comportamiento.

-Lo han hecho. Y no te preocupes no hay quejas sobre ti, solo una inusual cantidad de hombres que te necesitan. Lo que me molesta es que solo respondes mis mensajes con un "esta bien, lo haré", parece que no tuvieras vida social fuera del trabajo y la universidad.

Sakura se talló uno de sus ojos para bajar la mirada e intentar ocultar un bostezo. Un tic apareció en la fina ceja de la rubia.

-Solo que mi tiempo es escaso, no se preocupe. Intentare que mis mensajes sean mas largos.

-No hablo de eso, bueno si. No te sobre esfuerces, organízate y veras como todo cambia. Sakura, yo soy psicóloga, tengo una vida fuera de esto y no me ves bostezando e ignorando ninguna parte de mi vida.

-Entiendo. Ahora me puedo retirar.

Tsunade suspiró, era como gastar saliva por gusto. Ahora solo tenía que darle uno de los mejores clientes de su compañía a esa chiquilla porque él se habia encaprichado con la chica rosa de las fotos.

La ojiverde recibió una carpeta con dos fotos y descripciones de los hombres allí. Comenzó a leer con gran interés, no todos los días alguien le daba los archivos de un Uchiha y un Uzumaki, los herederos de los bufetes de abogados más conocidos a nivel mundial. Ambos eran los especimenes mas guapos que habia visto, exceptuando a cierto peligris, poseían gran inteligencia y aunque sus personalidades fueran tan diferentes resultaban un gran partido y le fue casi imposible pensar que ellos serían su próxima cita. Eran lo suficientemente atractivos y adinerados para tener una novia perfecta.

-Los verás esta noche, te esperan en Imperio Ichiraku.

La boca de Sakura se abrió debido a la sorpresa, nunca habia esperado entrar en semejante restaurante, el mejor en la zona de los adinerados, solo personas exclusivas entraban allí. Tsunade semi sonrio, ella misma sabia que ninguna chica en su empresa habia tenido el honor de entrar alli y el hecho de que Sakura lo lograra era un honor, hizo un buen trabajo con esa chica.

-Yo... ¿por qué?

-Ya sabes es extraño ver a dos hombres en una mesa privada.

El cerebro de Sakura reacciono rápidamente y su inner grito llorando mientras se lamentaba tal desperdicio de hombres. No lo podía creer pero era lo más acertado que tenía. Es decir, contratar a una chica cuando podrían tener a cualquiera. Ella sería una cortina para que no se descubriera la verdad.

-Son gays. Lo entiendo.

Tsunade rió con ganas ante tales palabras, recuperó la compostura mientras bebía un poco de sake.

-No lo son. Pero no quieren llevar a cualquier prostituta fea y barata.

Su inner se relajó visiblemente al igual que su rostro, realmente ella no era una experta hablando con personas homosexuales, podría meter la pata y comenzar a preguntar quien era el seme y quien el suke, terminaría asustandolos.

Bebió un sorbo del café y se hundió más en la fabulosa silla acolchada de su jefa susurrando.

-Al menos no soy fea.

-Y tampoco barata, hermosa. Así que ve con Ino, te tiene un vestido nuevo. Vamos, fuera, fuera.

Fue tanta la rapidez con la que Tsunade la sacó de su oficina que se quedó parada frente al escritorio de Shizune para ver cómo un hombre de cabello blanco y traje rojo se adentraba al despacho mientras le guiñaba un ojo divertido.

Duró unos cuantos minutos mirando la puerta con curiosidad.

-Sakura, ven aquí.

-Dime.

-Ino esta en el departamento de moda, recuerda que somos una revista también. Ese es un amigo íntimo de Tsunade-sama. Ahora vete que despues llegaras tarde.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? Yo-

Y fue empujada hacia dentro del ascensor. Básicamente, estaba perdida en el limbo. ¿Qué le sucedía? El repentino bajón la hizo agarrarse a las paredes. Tendría que bajar un poco el ritmo en la universidad.

Bajo de este y se dirigió al baño para refrescarse un poco, luego caminó hasta donde se oían los gritillos de Ino. Al llegar habia un maniquí con un vestido rojo totalmente cerrado adelante, sin escote y sin mangas, era de encaje y lucía recatado a excepción del color que era increíblemente bello.

-¡Sakura! Mira que es tarde. Tenemos solo tres horas para que salgas con los bombones más deseados de Konoha y estas en esas fachas. Aunque el conjunto es realmente lindo.

-Aja, cerdita. Y dime ¿cuál será mi vestido?

-Este. Es precioso, miralo por atras.

Dijo sacando unos tacones negros de al menos 16 centímetros. Sakura dio una vuelta alrededor del vestido para dejar que su asombro y adoración por ese pedazo de tela saliera a flote. Ella no era una chica materialista pero una mujer siempre tiene deseos y por kami que agradece trabajar con Tsunade para poder darse uno que otro gusto.

El escote del vestido estaba en su espalda que terminaba en el trasero para cubrirlo. Sin embargo, su rostro se ensombreció por momentos, ese escote significaba que no usaría brasier, temía que sus pechos llegaran al suelo en cualquier momento.

-¡Eh! Quita esa cara, tienes buenos pechos y son naturales. Yo diria que tu trasero es el que parece falso. ¡Sakura, no me golpees! Anda a bañarte, rápido.

La pelirosa soltó el zapato con el que golpeó ligeramente a Ino y se adentro a una de las duchas que usaban las modelos, luego de aproximadamente una hora y media salió con una gran sonrisa, ignorando los gritos de la rubia.

-Vístete solo nos queda una hora, frentesota.

Sakura se calzó en el vestido, luego colocó los tacones para que Ino comenzará a secar su cabello dejándolo completamente lacio. El maquillaje consistía en algo super elaborado, tanto que la ojos azules tuvo que amarrar a su amiga para que dejara de tocarse el rostro. Colocó unas pestañas postizas, delineador, labial rosa y mucho perfume. Finalmente pudo soltarla para admirar su creación.

-Mierda, soy buena en esto. Pero prefiero que me lo hagan a mi.

Dijo mirando el espejo donde se visualizaban ambas. Tsunade entro junto a Shizune.

-Lo sabía. Esta perfecta.

La aludida estaba sin habla, parecía modelo. Tan bonita, si tan solo su madre la pudiera ver estaría encantada de verla tan femenina. Una lagrima estuvo a punto caer pero Ino la limpio rápidamente.

-Sonríe.

Ino siempre estaba con ella. En el rostro de la pelirosa se dibujo un sonrisa, cambio su semblante al de completa seguridad y sensualidad. Tal como Tsunade le habia enseñado.

-Uchiha, acaba de llegar.

Informó la pelinegra.

-Pues no lo hagamos esperar.

Las cuatro mujeres entraron en el ascensor, bajaron rápidamente y tan pronto como Tsunade vio a casi todas sus chicas mirando por la puerta, entendió que el heredero de de los Uchiha estaba más bueno e interesante que el trabajo que se suponía ellas tendrían que estar haciendo.

-A trabajar, chicas. Bien.

La mayoría soltó un suspiro y regresaron a sus puestos. Tsunade la acompañó hasta la entrada y miró que no solo estaba uno sino ambos chicos, por eso tanto alboroto.

Sakura se situó cerca de los dos hombres quienes parecían sumidos en una discusión bastante inmadura. No sabia si interrumpir o esperar que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-Disculpen.

Susurro. Dos pares de ojos se voltearon a verla, dejando olvidada la discusión. Unos ojos ónix y otros cielo, el calor subió rápidamente a sus mejillas.

Sasuke era el más alto, muy alto. Y era guapo, con rasgos marcados y firmes, ancho de hombros y pelo negro azabache.

Naruto un poco más bajo, de piel bronceada ligeramente con bigotes. Atractivo, alegre, musculoso pero no demasiado y cabello rubio.

-Así que Sakura. Lindo nombre, linda chica.

Dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa de dientes incluidos para luego besar sonoramente su mejilla. La pelirosa solo pudo sonreír seductora para luego estrechar la mano del Uchiha seria.

-El es Naruto, yo Sasuke. Necesito que adornes nuestra mesa.

-Un placer.

El rubio concedió el paso para que ella entrara en la parte de atrás del coche, al momento de hacerlo a Naruto le fue casi imposible desviar la mirada del trasero femenino. Miro a su amigo levantando una ceja y sonriendo anchamente, el pelinegro solo pudo bufar y ocultar el pequeño rubor de sus mejillas.

Al estar todos dentro, el vehiculo comenzó su viaje, frente a Sakura se encontraban ambos hombres con la mirada fija en su persona.

-Sakura-chan hablame de ti.

Entretener, no sabía que lo tuviese que hacer tan pronto. Ella empezó a contar su historia, omitiendo ciertas cosas. Naruto intervenía en su conversación con galantería, en cambio el Uchiha se mantuvo en completo silencio, soltando uno que otro monosílabo que en realidad no aportaba nada a sus dos acompañantes.

La pelirosa estaba tan agusto con el Uzumaki que olvidó por momentos al guapo chico de ojos y cabellera oscura. Sin embargo, era consciente de que él no habia dejado de mirarla en ningún momento. Llegaron al restaurante y había varios fotógrafos.

-Eh dobe, ¿de quien sera ella acompañante?

Sakura estuvo a punto de bajar el espejo para mirar como estaba, mientras ellos arreglaban el asunto.

-Es nuestra amiga, podemos bajar los tres, teme.

Naruto bajó del auto con su característica sonrisa, saludando a todos enfundado en ese traje azul con pañuelo amarillo resaltando sus ojos. Luego salió Sasuke totalmente serio en un traje negro y corbata roja. Él le ofreció su mano pálida a la chica.

-Estas perfecta.

Sakura la tomó con delicadeza y acompañó a los chicos frente a las cámaras. Todos los fotografiaban en la escalera, ella iba al medio de ambos chicos tratando de parecer serena.

-¿Señorita de quien es pareja?

-¿Uzumaki-san o Uchiha-san?

Ella solo sonrió y ambos chicos supieron que habían hecho una buena elección. La pelirosa se afianzó a los brazos de ambos caballeros, dando un suave apretón.

-Es solo nuestra amiga.

-Tengo entendido que usted es la chica con quien se vio a Hatake-san en la fiesta de caridad.

Una exclamación de respuestas positivas corroboraron lo dicho por la periodista.

-¿Acaso esta escalando rangos en los hombres?

-Temo decirle... señorita? que se equivoca. A usted no le debo explicación alguna de mi vida privada. Sin embargo, le voy a aclarar su duda existencial. Una mujer puede tener amigos sin llegar a tener otras intenciones. Ahora le pregunto ¿usted tiene amigos hombres y eso significa que esta escalando a ver cual es el mejor?

La pelirroja se puso del color de su cabello por la ira, unos cuantos flashes más cegaron a las estrellas de la noche sin perderse especialmente a la hermosa chica que acompañaba a los mejores abogados del país.

Naruto sonreía con gracia, la chica tenia pantalones y ademas sabia como poner a los demás en su lugar sin llegar a rebajarse al mismo trato u tan siquiera caer en lo vulgar de una pelea, sumandole la belleza despampanante que poseia era una buena chica.

La sonrisa de medio lado que se instaló en el rostro de Sasuke fue lo más fotografiado de la noche. Esa mujer tan inteligente reaccionó de la mejor forma ante la clara insinuación de una periodista que podía colocarla como una busca fortunas, pero la detuvo con las palabras exactas.

Los chicos se disculparon ya que debían entrar a su reservación en el lugar.

Mientras Sakura respiraba tratando de mantener la calma, poco le faltó para arrastrar a la zorra busca noticias por el suelo de todo el lugar. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosa debido al mal trago, pero eso ella ya sabia que podia pasar y Tsunade se lo tenía advertido desde el inicio. Daba infinitas gracias a las clases de Anko Mitarashi, esa mujer era su idola, la habia enseñado a dejar pasmado a cualquiera solo con palabras y lo habia logrado exitosamente.

Tan hundida estaba en sus pensamientos que solo despertó cuando el rubio se escapo de su agarre para tomar asiento, ella hizo lo mismo seguida de Sasuke. La decoración de lugar era sumamente elegante, la mesa blanca tenía un arreglo de girasoles hermosos y esto le recordó a su amiga Hinata.

-Sakura-chan eres mi idola.

Decía el rubio mientras con una seña llamaba al mesero.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo hubiese arrastrado a la pelirroja esa.

Una sonrisa y carcajada estalló en los labios de la pelirosa, Naruto le acompañó. Ese chico era bastante parecido a ella. Sasuke quedo embelesado con el sonido de la risa femenina.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?

-Tres ramen por favor viejo.

Sakura miro con detenimiento al rubio de bigotes, el pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza. ¿Ramen? No es que lo odiara pero últimamente solo comía ensaladas y no recordaba siquiera su sabor.

-Dobe, creo que a Sakura no le gusta el ramen.

Naruto la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba en shock. La pelirosa solo pudo negar con su cabeza y manos.

-Si me gusta, solo tengo mucho tiempo sin comerlo.

Admitió antes de que sucediera una desgracia. Realmente el Uzumaki tenía una cara que daba miedo pero volvió a su sonrisa y la chica pudo respirar en paz.

-Eso tiene remedio. El ramen de aquí es el mejor.

-Mm ya. Ahora me he enterado de que habéis venido a cerrar la fusión de sus empresas. Así que si queréis me retiro al tocador.

-No. Eso ya esta terminado.

-Es cierto, Sakura-chan. Vuelve y siéntate.

Sakura quien se habia levantado, volvió a su lugar. Al mismo tiempo que colocaban los tazones de ramen en la mesa. Naruto no tardó en tomar los palillos para comenzar a devorar. Sasuke fue más lento. La pelirosa los miraba con curiosidad, el Uchiha lo noto.

-Hay rumores. No podíamos salir juntos por ello.

-¿Rumores?

-Las revistas dicen que somos pareja. Gays ´ttebayo.

Los fideos casi escapan de la boca de la chica. De verdad que era mejor ramen que habia probado. Ella también habia osado pensar que ellos serian pareja. Quiso picarles un poco.

-¿Y no lo son?

Sintió como la mirada de cierto pelinegro la atravesó como si de una daga se tratara. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente y miro al rubio que solo tenia una cara de terror.

-Quieres que te muestre que no, Sakura-chan.

Sasuke asintió. Una imagen no tan inocente de un trió paso por la cabeza de la pelirosa quien inevitablemente se mordió el labio inferior. Una sonrisa pícara adorno el rostro de la chica.

-¿Me enseñarías Naruto-kun?

Preguntó subiendo su tacón por la pierna del rubio. Sus miradas estaban tan conectadas que dejaron de comer y olvidaron al Uchiha molesto.

Debajo de la mesa Naruto ya tenía el tacón de la chica aferrado a su mano y subía su mano hasta la rodilla deleitándose con la piel de la chica. Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y ellos rompieron sus miradas.

Sakura solo estaba jugando con Naruto y él también. Es decir, ella sabía que él no demostraba un interés más allá del de una amistad, ella no era su tipo de chica y Sasuke se lo acababa de comprobar con esas palabras.

-¿Pensé que te gustaban más dotadas, dobe?

Naruto rió ante la confesión de su amigo y Sakura le acompañó.

El tipo de mujer para el rubio eran aquellas de pechos y trasero extravagantemente redondeados, según el estilo típico de la fantasía machista. En realidad, con el rubio allí, quedaba mejor Hinata.

-Sakura-chan es atractiva pero tranquilo teme. Se que ella esta más entre tus gustos.

-Hmp. Cállate dobe.

Sakura sonrió, realmente el Uchiha también estaba entre los suyos.

-Ya regreso.

Dijo Naruto levantándose de la mesa con intenciones ocultas, antes de marcharse por completo dirigió una mirada zorruna a su amigo. Sakura llevo el vaso de agua a sus labios. El silencio no era algo que ella disfrutara mucho y menos si tenía la tensión que hacía el Uchiha. Los pozos negros la miraban fijamente mientras ella jugaba aburrida con su dedo alrededor del vaso.

-Sa-ku-ra.

Ella levantó sus orbes esmeralda hacia él, frunciendo sus labios. Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente ante la sonrisa descarada que él le daba, seguramente sus amigas se reirían ante el pensamiento de Haruno sonrojada solo por un la presencia de un hombre. Pero el punto era que no era un simple mortal sino un Uchiha en toda su sexy persona.

-Si, Sasuke.

-He visto como miras a Naruto.

-¿Y?

-¿Te gusta?

Una sonrisa divertida surco sus labios. Qué hombre le pregunta a una chica si le gusta su amigo, eso es demasiado raro. Sakura hizo una negativa con su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. La sonrisa del pelinegro se volvió peligrosa, al tiempo que se acercaba seductor hasta quedar a unos centímetros del rostro de la chica.

-¿Y yo?

El hecho de que Sakura no pudiera besar a uno de sus clientes era la peor regla del puto negocio. Y estaba jodida. Tenía a la tentación frente a sus ojos, solo tenía que acercarse un poco y listo esos labios tan apetitosos serian suyos. Pero él solo la estaba provocando y ella no era una niña para caer en semejante juego barato. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al rubio acercarse.

Colocó una mano sobre la mejilla del Uchiha, miro detenidamente a los labios del chico y saboreo los suyos, tomó una respiración y se separó completamente de él. No lo habia besado, ni siquiera rozado, solo dejo que su aliento llegase hasta él. Sasuke se quedo mudo, realmente pensó que lo iba a besar. Alzó una ceja molesto y sintió como Naruto tomaba asiento.

-Eso es ser un microondas Sakura-chan.

Las carcajadas del rubio y la pelirosa resonaron como taladro en los oídos de un molesto Sasuke.

Luego de una conversación agradable y varias copas de vino, por parte de los tres. Además de algún coqueteo el final de la noche llegó. Salieron del restaurante y un auto diferente llevaría a Sakura.

La pelirosa se acercó con delicadeza a Sasuke y le beso la mejilla levemente. Este entró a su coche dejando al rubio con la chica. Naruto acompaño a la chica hasta la puerta de suyo.

-Bueno Sakura-chan eso que haces con el teme es cruel.

-Se lo merece, ¿no crees?

Ambos rieron sin percatarse de que el pelinegro los miraba atento con disimulo.

-Yo... quería saber si ¿quisieras salir alguna vez en otro plan?

-Me encantaría. Ademas te puedo presentar a mi amiga.

Dijo guiñándole un ojo al muchacho. Ella besó su mejilla y él la mantuvo un rato abrazando su cintura. Esta acción extraño a la chica.

-Espera, Sasuke esta mirando.

-Hablas de mi siendo cruel y mírate jodiendo a tu amigo.

Se separaron y ella escribió su número telefónico en la agenda del de él. Entro al coche y Naruto se agacho hasta su ventana.

-Espera mi llamada Sakura-chan.

Y el auto se marchó dejando al rubio con una sonrisa para dirigirse donde su amigo lo esperaba. Se sentó a su lado y la molestia era claramente legible en el rostro de Sasuke.

-Dijiste que no te gustaba.

-Besa genial, teme.

Dijo riendo para pronto llorar debido al golpe propinado en la cabeza. Eso le pasaba por mentiroso. Y el auto arranco.

:

::

:::

* * *

Gracias por los que leen mis locuras.


End file.
